


Odd Faves and Tickle Fights

by queenoftrivia



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluff, Huge nerds, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftrivia/pseuds/queenoftrivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack thinks he knows everything about Mark. Then he wakes up one morning and hears Lady Gaga blasting through the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Faves and Tickle Fights

**Author's Note:**

> I keep posting old stories. I promise I'm working on something new!

Jack was confused - and amused.

He had been staying at Mark's place for a few days, recording videos and sketches with him and some friends. During those few days, he thought he had found out just about everything to do with Mark: his favorite color, his favorite desert, his favorite soup even. Nothing could have possibly prepared him for what he learned that morning.

Jack crept into the kitchen, where Mark was dancing in nothing but his "Home is where the pants aren't" tee and some blue plaid boxers. He was swaying his hips to what was (Jack was pretty sure) Poker Face. He seemed to be making pancakes.

Without hesitation, the naughty Irishman whipped out his phone and began recording. Mark was into the song so much, he didn't even notice as Jack crept closer and closer, recording every second. He began singing along to the refrain and Jack couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing before stopping the recording.

Mark jumped and swore, making Jack laugh even more. He swiveled around and nearly dropped the pancake he was holding in surprise.

"What the hell, Jack? I was gonna surprise you with pancakes!" Mark pouted, which only fanned the flames of Jack's laughter. The song changed to Born This Way, and Jack could feel abs coming on.

"I-I'm sorry, but, _really_ , Mark? Fuckin' _Lady_ _Gaga_?" He continued laughing, and Mark crossed his arms.

"Don't judge me," he pouted. Jack was crying. At this point, he was literally on the floor. Mark started laughing a little, too.

"God, you're fuckin' _killing_ me, you great big dork," Jack managed through his laughter.

Mark rolled his eyes. "You just don't appreciate Lady Gaga."

Jack calmed himself down and got up, saying, "If she makes you move like that, then I will."

Jack winked, smirking. It took a moment for Mark to register what the Irishman had just said. When he did, Mark wiggled his eyebrows and grinned back.

"You're playing a dangerous game, McLoughlin," he warned, his eyes sparkling with mischief. He stalked over to where Jack was, and his hands rose up, threatening to tickle. Jack dodged around Mark, backing away until he felt the kitchen counter against his arms. He tried dodging the American once again, but it didn't work, and suddenly he felt fingers at his sides. He erupted in laughter, and his legs buckled, his muscles suddenly weakened at the contact.

Jack used his leg predicament wisely, sweeping a foot underneath Mark's and making him trip. Mark stumbled back, releasing Jack's ribs, and Jack quickly got up before rushing into Mark, making the both of them fall over giggling. He heard Mark curse as they hit the floor, and Jack grabbed his wrists before he could do anything.

Thinking he had the upper hand, Jack relaxed for a moment, grinning. Mark suddenly surged forward, making the two tumble around each other. Mark somehow ended up on top, holding Jack's wrists above his head. They both caught their breath for a moment, and they locked eyes.

Butterflies erupted in Jack's stomach, and he felt heat rise to his face. As he looked on, he noticed Mark's cheeks were also slightly flushed, and his pupils were wide. Jack wondered for a moment why.

Mark, whose head was buzzing with sudden emotions, automatically bent down to plant a kiss on Jack's lips. He pulled back, suddenly realizing what he had done, and his eyes widened with fear.

"Oh, god, sorry, I don't know what I was doing, oh god, I'm so sorry, I don't know why I-" Mark found that he couldn't speak anymore. His mind finally caught up with what was happening, and he realized that Jack's lips were against his, reassuring and forgiving and oh so soft, and suddenly his muscles weren't working and he collapsed, forcing every inch of them to touch. His nerves were staticky and their contact wasn't helping.

"Hey- it's okay," Jack murmured against Mark, kissing him back. He pushed Mark off to the side, and for a moment, they beheld each other, taking in every possible detail.

They were both lost in the moment, and they both knew that they might regret this later, but they didn't mind. Their lips danced, and their limbs tangled, and just for a moment, everything was perfect.


End file.
